twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Roseluck/Happy Anniversary, Roseluck.
I type this behind enemy lines; in a Chick-Fil-A. It's the only place that had wifi near the mechanic's shop. Let's see if I can finish before my tires are changed. My introduction to Twitterponies was slow and gradual, but there's nothing else to say but it's one of my major hobbies right now. What started as, "I'll just do this every now and then." turned in to, "Wow, I have some neat ideas...", and now it's turned into "Oh no, I can't even remember how many accounts I have." Playing Roseluck has been a very good experience for me. I'm a software engineer and I work on things no one else on the team wants to touch. That's not, "I'm so talented they stay out of my way." but, "These features are notoriously finicky and difficult and no one in their right mind volunteers." I've said it before, but October 2011 was a very, very difficult month. Twitterponies was the little nook of safety to which I retreated when it was beating me up. I'm very glad I found it, and I'm no longer afraid to admit that sometimes I'm playing Roseluck for me and no one else. On the other hand, I have met some fantastic people while in this RP. Attempting to list them insures I'm bound to miss some important ones. Instead, I'm going to talk about a few groups of people who have made this RP only the third thing I've spent significant effort on for more than a year. It's hard for me to list the people who have been significant to me in the RP. I'm terribly afraid I'll forget someone. But here's a go. Some of them were first-generation and still remain, like Spike, Twilight, Luna, Denise, Cheerilee, drwhooves, Ditzy, Big Mac, Coaldust, Greenhoof, and Blueblood. Among them also the people who have moved on, including the old Rainbow Dash, Flutters, Mannus, Quilly, Trixie, Songdance, and Apollo. The RP was much smaller then; it was easier to get noticed. These people taught me what pony RP was and I've always looked up to them when it comes to defining what is and isn't right for the RP. Among the few OCs of this time I remember Roy G. Bow, Rocky, Kiryn, and Solstice, but there were many more. And then there's AJ, who has probably been my most consistent idol throughout the RP. It's a sad thing to see your fire fading even the tiniest bit. But that you'll hang up her hat peacefully when you feel it's time for another to have a shot is part of why you always have and always will have the respect and admiration of the best RPers. I'm forever in your shadow, and I wouldn't have it any other way. People like you inspire others to try harder. I'm glad you'll still be around as other characters. The next group of ponies is significant for being the core of my RP for several months. These are "my generation". I have to mention Daisy first, for meeting up with me and inspiring (practically writing) so much of Roseluck's headcanon today. We've been through a lot. But there's also the rest of our group: Compass, Twink, Colgate, Kiwi, and Horte. Also the late addition of Lily was very welcome; everything she does is solid gold. You've all constantly caused me to improve my own RP by repeatedly performing awesome feats, be it pun wars or suspicious innuendo or just plain out-ponying me. We've wavered in the past few months for good reasons, but anything you throw at me is still an automatic "yes" so long as I'm still around. But there's a lot of other ponies that joined around when I did who formed the backbone of second-generation Twitterponies. As more and more joined, the RP became dominated by OC interactions; what it always should have been. The notables in this group are many and hard to track. The larger RP brought about the necessity of small RP groups forming and only seldom reaching out to other groups. Punkie, Tailsin, and crew are a good example, as is our own group of "flower" ponies (where "flower" was only a loose categorization.) Alberio and Farren are also two good friends from this era, and the RP wouldn't be the same without Esmeralda. Smarty joined in this era and has become a great friend recently. Also MavenCash, that crazy guy. Golden Harvest, too. You'll also recognize Aero, June, Solaris, Sweetkiss, Full Bloom, and a zillion others I'm going to remember the moment I post this and can ask, "How did I not remember them." Emotions are high right now guys, sorry. Then there's the third generation. Recently a new wave of ponies has changed the RP yet again. It started with Team Ovation; I don't have a roster but I know it's North Star, Keylime, and a handful of others. Next came Bolt, Ellie, and the Pegapals. The talent in these groups is amazing, and they've got many of the RP veterans clamoring to hang out with them. It's strange to think it, but these OCs have grown up in an RP where the manes are increasingly less relevant and OCs have to fight ever so much harder to stay exciting. I love it, even though sometimes I feel it's casting a shadow on many I admire. But that you appeared at all gives me great hope that the next year of Twitterponies will be every bit as fun as the first, and I value you all as much as my older friends. I can't finish without also thanking my lovely wife. She's had to put up with many hours of gripes about this or that in the RP. She's put up with many nights where I as engrossed with RP when maybe she wanted to spend that time with me. I'm bad at detecting it. But I can't thank her enough for supporting my crazy hobby. I really love you. I suppose that's really all a roundabout way of saying: thanks for the RP, Twitterponies. This has been one of the most positive communities I've ever joined, despite occasional drama that makes it seem otherwise. My only regret is that I don't have more time to give. You're all awesome, and I'm thankful for the times we've had. I'm about to face one of the greatest challenges the RP has put before me, and it's you guys who make it worthwhile. See you in the feed! @))>--^--- Roseluck's Player Category:Blog posts